FwPCSS12
is the 12th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 108th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Seeing how depressed Choppy is, the girls and Flappy attempt to cheer her up. '' Summary Goyan talks with Akudaikan about the recent failure of Moerumba and claims he must be feeling low by now. Suddenly, Moerumba shows up in a dancing ball of fire and Goyan tells him that he shouldn't be so easy-going, but Moerumba compares such a change to Goyan and if he asked him to change his hairstyle. He assures Akudaikan that he will be getting the Fountain of the Sun today before being warned that this will be his final chance. In art club, Mai listens as the club president explains that this week the art club members will each do an image based on scenery; something that makes them feel related to it. Mai is a bit concerned as she doesn't have any ideas in mind, but with Ayano's vote of confidence she gets straight to work upon getting home. She asks Choppy and notices that she isn't really focused, so she asks if she is alright. Choppy claims she is fine, then changes into her Mix Commune form, saying she is sleepy and will be going to bed. Meanwhile, Saki is trying to do her homework when Flappy mentions he is hungry. Unfortunately, Saki has no intention of feeding him until she finishes- only reconsidering after he starts to yell in her ear. With no other choice Saki quickly swipes the Diamond Cards to make food for him and resumes trying to do her homework. It's then Saori calls for Saki to inform her that Mai has stopped by to visit her. Mai joins Saki and explains her desire for a change of pace to get some inspiration for her task from art club. They look to see how happy Flappy is, but they observe how off Choppy is being, causing Mai to remark that she seems to be sad. Later that evening, Mai leaves for home. She watches as Choppy changes out of her Mix Commune form and flies to the nearby deck while overlooking the beautiful scenery. Mai reminds her they have to go back home though, and with one last look Choppy joins her. Once home, Mai once again tries to get to work when Choppy begins asking her questions until Mai's mother comes in to inform her that dinner is ready. The following morning, Mai wakes up to see that Choppy is missing. She gets up and runs around her room when her mom joins her to ask if she is okay. Mai claims she is fine, then rushes off to pay Saki a visit wondering if she heard anything. As the girls start worrying that Choppy may be in danger, Flappy claims he would have felt it if that were the case. They deduce tha she most-likely ran away and recall how sad she seemed, but they don't have any ideas as to where she would run to until Flappy remembers how much they like to visit the spot they first met the girls. At the Sky Tree everyone is surprised to find her not there, causing Mai to worry further as Flappy insists she isn't to blame. Choppy is just the type of girl who doesn't like to concern others with her problems and the girls decide to check the park, along with a chinese building. As they come to the same spot they hung out at the other day, Mai gets an idea and checks further down, thinking that Choppy may have gone back to the area she stopped to look around the previous night. Choppy meanwhile, recalls the time she spent with Flappy back at home. She misses those days, but before she can linger on it further, Moerumba suddenly appears to kidnap her. She gets up and runs from him as Flappy feels that something is wrong. They quickly try to get to her as, and just as Moerumba corners her, they reach her and he summons an Uzaina from the contents on the back of a truck. The Uzaina grabs Choppy and Moerumba releases red energy that begins to heat up Choppy. He threatens to make her extremely hot unless they tell him the location to the Fountain. Saki manages to trick Moerumba by telling him the fountain is behind him, allowing Choppy to bite his hand and be released from his grip, letting Mai catch her and transform into Pretty Cure. The Uzaina starts spitting purple goop at the girls and swinging it's arms. It hits both girls and sends them flying into trees, then again after they get up and try to fight back. Moerumba thinks he may have won when suddenly they come out from the dust to kick the Uzaina, which causes it to spin around and grant them time to use Twin Stream Splash on it. He angrily leaves as the girls collect a pink Miracle Drop and watch the sunset. Flappy asks Choppy if she thinks of the Land of Fountains when staring at it, the same way he does. Realizing she isn't alone, Choppy thanks the others for supporting her in such a time and promises to be more open about her feelings. The following day, Mai presents her picture. Everyone compliments it for it's beauty and she explains that it was a special piece, dedicated to her friend and she looks down to Choppy. Major Events Quotes Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Moerumba *Goyan *Akudaikan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Mishou Kanako *Takeuchi Ayano *Hyuuga Saori *Korone Trivia *When Choppy transforms into her Mix Commune form, note that the blue heart piece is missing its "gem texture". Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star